The Protocol Information Office (PIO) is an office in the Division of Cancer Prevention (DCP) that is responsible for central management of information about clinical trial activities. The PIO supports the mission of the Division by: -Serving as the central point of contact for information about clinical research funded by the Division. -Maintaining a central repository of all Division clinical trials documents and clinical trial-related information. -Coordinating the internal document review and response process for all clinical trials. -Developing and maintaining electronic information management tools to support DCP staff, contractors and extramural investigators. -Providing information regarding clinical trials and agents to assist the Division in program management and strategic planning. The PIO coordinates all administrative aspects related to clinical trial development to ensure that quality protocols are developed in the most expeditious and efficient manner possible. Toward that end, PIO collects, processes, tracks and monitors all protocol related information between DCP and its extramural collaborators (investigators, cooperative groups, cancer centers, FDA, pharmaceutical industry, and other NCI programs). The PIO tracks protocols from the first submission of the idea, through the review process, through the conduct of the study, to final completion.